Fusion
Description Fusion is a process which combines two armors of completely separate elements into one armor that uses one or two elements from the initial armors. Fusion of Rings and Amulets does not require their item elements to be different. For a complete list of armors, please follow this spreadsheet link Fusion is a GAMBLE, you can get a worse armor than you started with, a better armor is possible, but getting better armor from FUSION IS NOT GUARANTEED. *Fusion is done using the "Combine" option of the Fusion Master *Fusion costs 25,000 Gold and 1 Fusion Stones *Both armors, rings or amulets are used up during the fusion process *Originally you could not fuse two armors together that shared the same elements (two armors that both contained Water, for instance), but you can now. Also, you can fuse Starmetal/Chromatic armors now. *Combinations of elements originally would produce a somewhat predictable outcome (i.e. fusing a mono Spirit armor with a mono Fire armor would either give you a Fire armor, a Spirit armor, or a Fire/Spirit armor), but now the results seem to be completely random (in one instance, fusing two Epic armors with Fire -- and no Water -- resulted in a mono Water Epic). *When you fuse two armors of the same rarity, you will always end up with the same rarity - or on very rare occasions, a higher rarity. Getting a higher rarity armor is usually more applicable in the lower-level tiers - for instance, fusing two Legendary armors will give you at least another Legendary, but also possibly an Epic. Fusing two Epics together, however, will very rarely give you a Dragonforged, but will always give you an Epic - but not necessarily a better Epic. *When you fuse an armor which has levels invested into it, some of them can carry over to the creation, starting it at a level higher than one. **For example, if you fuse a level 99 Epic armor with a level 1 Epic armor, you will usually receive another Epic at around level 50 or so (usually the two levels added together divided by 2, but it is unclear how much of the levels invested are carried over). **One theory is that the Average of the Total EP of the two armors is applied to the Resulting Armor. Citation needed. *There is no time requirement on fusion unlike crafting; if you fuse two armors, rings or amulets they combine instantly and you immediately get the result. Basic Fusion Rules *You can't receive plus versions from fusion *There is no proof that element order, armor order, plus version, and armor level affect what type of armor, ring or amulet you get from fusion. There are several reports of players getting the same fusion results even though they use different element and armor orders, plus versions, and armor levels. *''NOTE: as of the most recent change to fusion in late 2016, there no guarantees on Element combinations.'' *Elements A/B + C/D can give A, B, C, D, A/C, A/D, B/C, and B/D. *Elements A/B + C can give A, B, C, A/C, or B/C, but not A/B. *Elements A + B can give A, B, or A/B. *Originally Kaleidoscopic Armor was not fusable (and it was not possible to receive one from fusion), but that is no longer the case. Results by Rarity →*Note: Fusion will not always follow this chart. Changes and unusual results have been remarked. As of the Feb. 21, 2015 update, combining an Epic with another Epic will always result in an at least an Epic (Dragonforged are also possible). The same element combination process still applies.← Known Fusable Armors Listed on the chart below are possible results of fusion. Fusion is an imprecise art, and you may not get the exact result you want first time. You will likely require several attempts in order to obtain a rare armor. The list is not complete, and it is entirely possible you will receive an armor not mentioned here whilst creating new armors. NOTE: None of the combinations listed below are guaranteed any longer as of the update in late 2016. There are multiple different combinations possible now, including fusing two like elements and receiving an element that you did not originally have at all. For instance, fusing two Epic armors that have Fire -- but no Water -- and receiving a mono Epic Water armor. As a result, Fusion is even more random than before and does not have the "predictability" it used to have before. *''Fusion results information confirmation can be found on this thread'' Please do NOT add armor to this table without providing a screenshot of the fusion on the Screenshots page. ' Rare 'Rare Fusable Armor Super Rare Super Rare Fusable Armor Ultra Rare Ultra Rare Fusable Armor Legendary Legendary Fusable Armor Epic Epic Fusable Armor Dragonforged Dragonforged Fusable Armor Gallery DarkscaleBattlegearCraft.JPG|Darkscale Battlegear ForsakenFiresheathCraft.JPG|Forsaken Firesheath VenomousVanguardCraft.JPG|Venomous Vanguard AsgardianWargearCraft.JPG|Asgardian Wargear Fusion Examples }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="90%" !style="color:#808000; padding-left:15px; border-radius:12px; padding-top:5px; color:Beige; border:4px groove #CC9933; border-radius:7px 7px 7px 7px; background-color:Beige; text-align:left;"|Examples |- | As you can see, using mono Legendaries reduces the potential results considerably. This means you have a better chance of getting the armor you want. Remember, that there is no guarantee with fusion. Good luck, you'll REALLY REALLY REALLY need it. |} Category:Fusion Armor Category:Armors